cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuriko Omega
Recent reports reveal that the Empire's Psionic commando unit is intel officer by the name of Yuriko Omega (an assumed codename; no records of her real name or origin are known - nicknamed "Yuriko-chan". Full name claimed to be Yuriko Matsui, Omega a military codename according to some sources.). The first contact that the Western powers had with this psychic was when a pod of dolphins was virtually wiped out; the surviving animal bringing the Allies disturbing video footage of this unique young woman. Intel suggests that Yuriko was the sole survivor of a brutal program held in the Shiro Sanitarium, a private military firm that seeks to decrease the Empire's reliance on high technology with a literally living weapon. It is unknown what effect the Sanitarium's program had on Yuriko's mental state, though she appears dehumanized. Whatever occurred, Yuriko possesses immense power; not fully understood by science. Her powers are monstrous, and one recently dismissed Allied commander lost an entire army and a naval detachment while engaging her. More disconcertingly, it appears she did this with no assistance at all from other Imperial units. Rumours suggest that even the Empire is afraid of her ability. Yuriko Omega's abilities seem to effect all units at the same rate; an Apocalypse tank would be destroyed as fast as a Conscript. Therefore, strategists suggests the best way to neutralize Yuriko is with masses of expendable units. Be aware, however, that she allegedly can send out a Psychokinetic Burst similar to Yuri, sending any enemy infantry flying. Additionally, she is always levitating; allowing her to rapidly traverse any terrain. Luckily, she appears to be truly alone in the world; there is little to no evidence to suggest that more than one Yuriko exists. In any case, she is very dangerous and should be approached with extreme caution. Of course, nothing suggests that she wouldn't be anything other than a new kill to add to the tally for a lucky sniper. History Evidence is mounting that the Empire of the Rising Sun has in its employ some sort of nigh-unstoppable commando who resembles nothing more than a sullen young woman returning home from school with a disappointing report-card. She was first discovered by an elite school of Allied dolphins patrolling off the coast of Kyushu. Only one returned, visibly shaken, with a smattering of reportedly "unwatchable" recorded evidence of this woman's destructive power. This woman has the estimated combat potential of an entire military company, using no obvious means or weapons. As absurd as this may seem, it is believed that this woman eschews conventional weapons in favor of some sort of psionic powers. The number of military tacticians laughing away such an outlandish theory is rapidly decreasing as news of the Empire of the Rising Sun's newfangled army continues to spread. Based on the transmissions intercepted from the Empire of the Rising Sun, this woman is known as Yuriko Omega, presumably a codename. Records of the exact origins of this Yuriko Omega are either highly classified or may not even exist. What has been gleaned, however, is that she must be the rumored survivor of an intensive program conducted by the Shiro Sanitarium (, a private paramilitary R&D firm seeking alternatives to Japan's increasing dependence on high technology in its military affairs. That program must have been dehumanizing to the say the least, yet the results seem self-evident: Yuriko appears to have powers that can best be described as monstrous. Her mind has been "sharpened" to such an edge that it can cut through entire squads seemingly at her whim. How exactly this power is manifest, or what effect such powers must have on this woman's psyche, is also unknown. After an initial encounter with Yuriko Omega, an Allied commander who has since been discharged sought to probe her combat abilities using the majority of an entire military company including, but not limited, to: 10 peacekeepers, six javelin soldiers, four guardian tanks, three cryocopters, two assault destroyers, and an aircraft carrier. Amazingly, not one of these forces returned from the encounter, even though Yuriko Omega was said to be alone, out of range of other Imperial forces. Most of Allied high command deemed this to be some sort of perfectly-orchestrated trap. A few insist that Yuriko Omega alone was responsible. It may be no accident that Yuriko was encountered on her own, for there is reason to believe she is feared even among the Rising Sun's own forces. From a certain perspective, this is hardly a surprise, for one seemingly so young and yet so powerful as she must surely have experienced incredible psychological or even physical trauma during the course of her development. Make no mistake, however: Any pity would almost certainly be lost on Yuriko Omega, who--or rather, which--is the closest this world has yet seen to a living weapon. Extreme caution is advised when engaging Yuriko Omega, or anyone resembling her. Look for evidence of psychic ability such as levitation, telekinesis, mind-reading, ESP, psychokinetic burst, etc. Deployment In the Imperial perspective of World War III, apparently two Yurikos - one real and one (presumably) a genetic clone of her - and several King Onis, along with a host of the Imperial Army, were seen holding off the joint Allied- Soviet assault at Tokyo, capital city of Japan and the Empire of the Rising Sun. Both Yurikos proven themselves efficient and deadly with their Psionics. Just how the Empire got their hands on genetic and, therefore, cloning technology and apply it to Yuriko, resulting in what most call the "Yuriko Sisters", is a rumor yet to be confirmed. In Operation "the Last Red Blossom Trembled", she was last seen in action destroying the Allied Outpost. She was seen in action several times in both Soviet and Allied perspectives, each with different fates - death at the hands of both Allied and Soviet Commanders most likely. In the Soviet perspective she was seen twice - in Operation Circus of Treachery being killed by the Sickles and the Orbital Drops, and the Battle of Mt. Fuji, codename To Tame a Living God, destroying the Soviets' strongest tank, the Apocalypse Tank, but none of her clones survived - all thanks to the Soviet Commander. In the Allied perspective, she was seen only once and that's when the Allies make their final siege on Tokyo, codename Forever Sets the Sun - and thanks to the Allied Commander, her clones' final battle. The Uprising ]] According to recovered intel concerning her perspective, she used to be called Yuriko Matsui, was born in the coastal town of Tanabe, Wakayama, and exhibited psionic potentional when in her younger times - something that her fellow schoolmates scold her because of it and made her the ideal PSI-Commando for the Empire - hence the military codename "Omega", as she and her "sister" Izumi (Julia Ling) was taken away to the Shiro Sanitarium by Dr. Shinji Shimada (Vic Chao) as an end to exploit her psionic talent, dehumanizing her in the process - to quote Brenda Snow, News3 Anchorwoman, "she was never the same again". Yuriko did not, however, know Izumi yet... but she would be her psionic guide during her so-called insurrection, along with her game-changing Psionic Talents. It has been revealed that Yuriko did survive the events of Operation "To Tame a Living God" in the twilight of the War, as a joint Allied- Soviet invasion force struck Tokyo, Japan, albeit knocked unconscious in the charred remains of the Emperor's Imperial Palace, and was imprisoned by her Allied captors into complete isolation in a maximum security detention facility somewhere in the jungles of Guam, along with Soviet and fellow Imperial detainees. Thus, Yuriko's perspective consists of 3 phases: * Phase 1 shows Yuriko's failed attempt to escape from the Shiro Sanitarium, the facility she was being trained in. * Phase 2 takes place the time after the fall of the Empire of the Rising Sun, in which she destroys an entire Allied detention facility in Guam, releasing all prisoners from both Soviet and Empire forces in the process, and makes her way out to the sea in order to lay waste to an Allied Fleet. * Phase 3 has Yuriko return to the re-constructed Shiro Sanitarium, the very Sanitarium she was raised in, to find and kill the one scientist directly responsible for processing her psionic powers all these years, and free her "sister" Izumi, who has been guiding her every action ever since all this started... All is not as it seems, though, as Izumi, thinking that she is more powerful than the iconic PSI-Commando, made an attempt on Yuriko's life, resulting in a battle of wills, skills and psionic rage that ended with Yuriko victorious and Izumi... terminated. Aftermath After her trials and tribulations were over, Yuriko shuts down her psionic powers and stares at a nighttime cityscape of Tokyo, Japan, outside Shiro Sanitarium, with only one question in her sharpened mind: Notes from the Field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about Yuriko Omega: • The power of the mind -- Yuriko needs no conventional weapons, for her mind is more than enough. She may levitate and crush even the largest tank; topple even the most firmly-rooted structure; cast aside entire infantry platoons; and drag even the most stubborn aircraft down into the ground. • Levitation -- As if to flaunt her psychic ability, Yuriko appears never to resort to normal-human means of locomotion. Instead, she hovers aloft roughly a meter off the ground. Apart from being impressive, this means she can traverse land and sea with equal disregard. • Psychokinetic burst -- In theory, a platoon of trained soldiers should be capable of overwhelming Yuriko Omega. In practice, Yuriko Omega seems able to occasionally channel massive amounts of psionic energy into some sort of attack that sends men flying as if from an incredible explosion. • Sole survivor -- It is believed that Yuriko Omega is indeed a unique individual in the Imperial military, rather than a member of a group, as there appears to be only one of her. There is no compelling reason to believe that carbon-copied "clones" of her exist, as only one of her has ever been spotted in a single place. Powers and Abilities/Weakness Strengths Being the end result of the program held at the Shiro Sanitarium, Yuriko is an exceptionally powerful psychic, and has many great powers to prove it during the Real WWIII. For example, in seconds, she can psychokinetically lift her designated target and rip it to shreds. If the target is an Aircraft, she psychokinetically brings it down. If outnumbered, her Psychokinetic Burst ability can send enemy troopers in the blast area flying, sparing friendly infantry in the process. In the Uprising, Yuriko is rumoured to possess a Psi-Shield - presumably to protect her, along with a whole host of new Psionic powers. As of yet, her new powers are unconfirmed claims. She can also use psionics to pick up foes and throw them at targets, run faster and make her even more deadlier than before. These new powers are called Psionic Talents. Weaknesses Her Psychokinetic Burst ability, while powerful, takes a very long time to recharge. More detrimental to its ability however is the bursts short range: the blast has a maximum effective radius shorter than a conscript's range. Powerful Base Defenses, such as the Tesla Coil, the Spectrum Towers, and Wave Force Towers are highly effective against Yuriko. Additionally, her Psionic powers only target one unit at a time. Because of this, Yuriko is best employed against lone units or small groups. Yuriko can target only a single foe at once, and requires a certain period of time to destroy the enemy (unlike Natasha or Tanya, both of which destroy infantry almost instantly). This time does not vary with the strength of the unit, meaning that a Mirage tank will take as long to destroy as a Peacekeeper. For this reason Yuriko is relatively ineffective at destroying large number of small, inexpensive targets such as infantry or terror drones. Unlike Tanya and Natasha, the AI will not say "we've lost Yuriko". When Yuriko falls in battle, unlike with Tanya or Natasha, the Empire sees her loss as nothing more than a necessary sacrifice for the fulfillment of the Destiny. This is another reason why she is filled with hatred for about everyone. Another reason might be that they consider her as expendable as an ordinary Infantry unit, possibly because of the rumoured Yuriko clone stash. However, in The Uprising, the AI will say "we've lost Yuriko" and there is a Yuriko clone stash in the Commander's Challenge only in the Uprising. ]] She is, basically, a female, destructive version of Yuri, namely the Prime and Clone versions. She is based on Akira. It is of note that the suffix "-ko" in the name Yuriko denotes "daughter" in Japanese, referencing a possible connection to fellow psychic commando Yuri.(Yuri-ko, "daughter of Yuri") However, this is an as-of-yet unsubstantiated claim. Although said to be the only one of her kind, if one looks closely at the Psionic Decimator superweapon, it has chambers with what appears to be Yuriko clones inside. It is possible that they give the Psionic Decimator it's power. Yuriko was reported to be voiced by subject "Lisa Tamashiro".